New Kid
by Jesse510Forever
Summary: Suze seems to be having trouble with ghosts, but when she finds her self falling for the new kid, Jesse De Silva, she finds herself scared to tell him the truth, What will happen if he finally finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

Uh! They never leave me alone. I thought as I walked out of the girls bathroom in the mission. I mean come on is it really that obvious that I'm a mediator. I mean it's not like I have a sign on me saying hey the mediator's over here. Yeah right. Even my usual "rudeness" to them didn't scare them away. Sometimes it just got them really mad. I started to walk back to class, but while I was passing Father Dominic's office I decided to stop and talk.

I opened the door expecting to see only Father Dominic, but in the chair in front of his desk was a boy. Wait no not really a boy let's just say a total hottie. I was surprised that I even thought that way. I mean after having a boyfriend cheat on me and living with 3 step-brothers (who by the way are complete slobs) it kinda made me feel like it was time to take a break from boys. Before you start asking questions let me just tell you I'm not normal. I mean I still like boys, but it's not like I'm looking for a boyfriend. I would if I didn't have ghosts chasing me around everywhere and asking me favors.

"Hi Susannah," Father Dominic said as I entered the room, " This is Jesse De Silva," while motioning to the boy sitting in front of his desk. Jesse turned around and looked at me. Only then did his totally hot looks catch me full blast. "Hi," I answered meekly. "Um I guess I'll talk to you later then," I said backing out of the room. " Oh by the way Susannah could you please show Jesse where his next classes are." Father Dominic said. "I guess," I said shrugging. Father Dominic handed me the schedule. I walked out of the room with Jesse following me. Uh! Father Dominic asked me too many favors, and I never even got to talk to him about my problem. Well more like problems. Jesse remained quiet as I looked down at the schedule seeing where his second class was, because first period was over in 10 minutes, and I didn't want to waste time walking down there. I started walking towards his second class which was on the other side of the school while looking at his other classes. As you can see I was occupied so I wasn't really watching were I was going. I tripped over what I thought was a leg and fell. "Are you alright?" Jesse asked. Yeah I said getting up and wiping my hands on my skirt. I looked to see what tripped me, and my gaze landed on a ghost. She was standing right behind Jesse. But this wasn't just any ghost. This ghost had been following be for days pestering me. I would have helped her if I knew what she wanted. But it seemed like her goal was to push me to my limit. She stood there grinning at me while I just glared. "What are you looking at?" Jesse asked while looking over his shoulder. "Oh nothing," I said sweetly as I continued glaring at the ghost. I started to walk towards Jesse. "You know I think your second period class is that way," I pointed whacking the ghost in the back of the head hard in the process. That seemed to anger her, because she pushed me back. I stumbled and fell against Jesse's hard chest. "What's wrong with you?" He asked shoving me away from him. "Nothing I just lost my balance," I said. I was not gonna fight with a ghost in front of the new kid. The totally hot new kid. Who doesn't seem to like me. I sighed. "Okay let's just get to class." I said. After that the ghost disappeared, but only to come back and pester me at other times. Like in the hallways or at lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally school ended. I was relieved that I wouldn't have to face that ghost again. She seemed like a bubble that could pop easily to reveal something not so pretty. Or in other words she seemed kinda scary, and I have never really been afraid of ghosts. Sure I was afraid at times, but those were in my earlier days of being a mediator. What really annoys me though is that you can't talk to a ghost in front of people. My mom sent me to a psychiatrist because she thought I needed help or something. No one really ever understands this "curse." I can't believe Father Dominic would ever call this a blessing.

Oh wait that reminds me I have to see Father Dominic. I turned around and jogged to his office. I tripped, but it wasn't my fault. "This is the last time!" I yelled and turned around to see who it was. Tina the ghost stood there smirking at me. I jumped up ready to punch her. "Go away!" I yelled as a pulled my fist back and punched her with almost all my force. I mean I just wanted to scare her away. She held her nose for a minute screaming until she finally calmed down. "Now that wasn't nice," she said angrily. The locks on the lockers started shaking. I started to back away. "I'm sorry I should go." I said. "Come back here," she said with force. "I'd rather not," I said as I turned and ran. I didn't really know where I was going, but I had to get out of there. I looked back and saw her coming. When I turned my head back I smacked right into someone. "I'm so sorry," I said as and I looked back quickly to see that Tina had gone. Then I realized the position I was in. I fell on top of, Jesse, the new kid. "What were you doing?" he asked with annoyance in his voice. What could I say. That I was running from a ghost who was trying to kill me. But I thought quickly. "I was just going to Father Dominic's office," I said hoping. "Why the rush?" He asked. "Well my ride was waiting for me," I answered quickly. Then I remembered I was still on top of him. "Sorry by the way," I said as I got off of him. "It's okay," He said quickly. It seemed he was just annoyed by me. "Okay well bye," I said. "Oh and by the way Father Dominic isn't even there." He said as he walked away. Crap I thought now I don't even have a ride. I jogged over to the entrance of the school to avoid any encounters with Tanya. Their was and evil spirit inside of her, and I didn't want to be near her now when she was mad. Just let it wear off I thought.

My walk home resulted in blistered feet. I wasn't wearing my most comfortable shoes, but it wasn't that bad. After dinner which was chicken wraps I decided to call Father Dominic. It made me worry that he wasn't at his office, but maybe I was just being stupid. I shouldn't worry about him so much I said to myself he's just my principal, but Father Dominic was more than that he was like a father to me.(because I couldn't handle any more brothers) When I called him no one answered and when I tried again he wouldn't answer. It's not like him I thought. Oh, well he'll probably be in school tomorrow. After that I drifted off to sleep.

The next day I dressed in black capris and a Linkin Park t-shirt. I remembered to wear comfortable shoes. I didn't know what to wear so I just chose black and a band t-shirt which was partly black. "Suze!" Sleepy yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming!" I yelled. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. Dopey wasn't in the car yet so I got shotgun. We ended up being a couple minutes late, but it didn't really matter. I could just wait for the passing period for 1st period so I wouldn't have to have a pass to get into homeroom. I decided to check if Father Dominic was here so I walked toward his office. I turned the handle to find the door locked. What the Hell I thought. I tried to open it a second time, but it was surely locked. "Miss Simon," The secretary said, "Get to class. " But I ignored her. "Where's Father Dominic," I asked more alert now. "Father Dominic is taking a few days off to spend at another church." She said slowly as if I was stupid, "Now get to class." I left in a daze. Father Dominic would have told me if he was leaving. Something was wrong. I started walking to the bathrooms when I heard a faint clacking of heels. I spun around quickly to come face to face with Tina. Again. "I see you heard about Father Dominic," she said looking at her nails casually. "What did you do?" whisper yelled. "Oh don't worry I didn't do anything it was all him," She snickered. "Where is he," I said quietly, but forcefully. "Let's just say Father Dominic took a little trip," And she even had the nerve to laugh. Then I just snapped. I jumped at her sending her falling to the ground. I landed on top of her pinning her to the ground with my knees. "Now you better tell me where Father Dominic is or you're gonna hope you never met me!" I snarled at her. For a minute she actually looked scared. "No," She said simply smirking. I shrugged. Then I pulled my fist back and crashed it towards her face only to be stopped midway. "Susannah what are you doing," A very puzzled Jesse asked. I looked down to see Tina gone. Now I was just pissed. I jumped up and turned to face him. "Why don't you mind you're own freaking business," I half yelled at him pushing him back. He ignored me. "Susannah who were you talking to?" He asked slowly as if I was retarded. That just got me more pissed. "What are you talking about?" I answered him as if he was crazy. "You were talking to someone I heard you." He answered back carefully. "Well like I said mind your own business," I said. I turned and walked away pissed. I tried to walk away without tripping to make a good exit, but that doesn't happen when ghosts hate you. Tina ended up pushing me from the front so I fell back and fell on my butt. You didn't just fall that way if someone tripped you, you had to be pushed. God how was I gonna explain this to Jesse. I saw him open his mouth to question me so I scrambled up and ran. How was I ever gonna explain that. I ended up avoiding him the rest of the day.

When I got home I ran upstairs to my room and called Father Dominic on his newly acquired cell phone. He didn't answer. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I thought the secretary said he was at a different church. But deep down I knew something was wrong, and it made me mad that I couldn't find out what it was. I didn't have anything to do so I decided to do my homework. Something I haven't done in a while. In the middle of math mt phone rang. I ran to check the caller id. Doesn't he get it I don't like him anymore well actually I hate him I angrily thought after seeing Paul's name on the caller id. He actually thinks I would take him back after cheating on me with Kelly Prescott. Yeah when hell freezes over. He kept calling for another 10 minutes until he stopped. Finally he got the point. For today. This was the 5th time this week. I sighed continuing with my math homework. Half an hour later I finished and it was time for dinner. "Suze!" Dopey called, "Dinner!" I walked over to the kitchen. Today we were having Tacos. I wasn't that hungry so I finished 2 tacos then excused myself to go upstairs. I walked into my room to hear the phone ringing. I ran over to my bed to check the caller id, and saw it was restricted. I normally wouldn't answer the phone if it was restricted, but I felt that I needed to. "Hello," I said as I picked up the phone. "Susannah," I heard Father Dominic whispered desperately. I was more alert now. "Yes" I answered. "I need your help," He said to me. Wait Father Dominic needs _my_ help. "What's wrong," I said more cautious now, because if Father Dominic needs my help something must be horribly wrong. "You need to exorcise Tina," He said slowly but quietly. I waited a second for him to say nope that was a joke just testing you, but he didn't. "You want me to exorcise Tina," I said slowly not understanding what he said. "Yes," he said, " If you don't people might get hurt. "When," I said confidently. If he needed my help I would help. "Tonight," He said before he hung up. Wow that was weird I thought. I ran to the closet and grabbed by ghost busting bag. Luckily I already had a picture of Tina. It's not like this thought never crossed my mind.


End file.
